


Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader One-Shots

by Art_Chaik



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: I haven't seen a book dedicated to CN/AA x Reader One-shots so here I am! All these are from my Wattpad Account and are from the oldest to the newest ones. The first ones may be a total cringe but it's only because I wrote them a long time ago. I really hope you enjoy these and if you want to suggest any I would be over the moon to create something for you. All you gotta do is ask! Thanks for choosing this book to read and have fun. ♥(P.s. this book will have all kinds of stuff, mature, violence etc. So don't say I didn't warn ya!)





	1. One-Shot List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all the One-Shots, their order, from who they were requested yadda-yadda. I think you get the drill.

**01\. Chat Noir x Reader: The Meeting**

**02\. Chat Noir x Reader: Chemistry**

**03\. Chat Noir x Reader: Pun War**

**04\. Yandere Chat Blanc x Reader: Crazy Love**  (requested:  **[Wolveslover1000](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Wolveslover1000)** )

**05\. Chat Noir x Reader: Bullied & Suicided**

**06\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Treat You Better."**

**07\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: Period**

**08\. Chat Noir x Reader: School Play**

**09\. Chat Noir x Reader: Distraction**

**10\. Chat Noir x Reader: Live Stream Special**

**11\. Chat Noir x Reader: Art Blog**

**12\. Chat Noir x Reader: Sick**

**13\. Chat Noir x Reader: Pillow Fight**

**14\. Chat Noir x Reader: Truth Or Dare**

**15\. Chat Noir x Reader: Catnip**

**16\. Chat Noir x Reader: Karaoke Night**

**17\. Chat Noir x Reader: French Lesson**

**18\. Chat Blanc x Reader: Heated**

**19\. Chat Noir/Adrien x Reader: Lifeguard**

**20\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Hatred** (requested:  **[EriBeri](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EriBeri)** )

**21\. Chat Blanc/Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: "Only Us!"**

**22\. Chat Noir/Adrien x Reader: Beach**

**23\. Chat Noir x Reader: Rival In Love**

**24\. Chat Blanc x Reader: "You're Not My Chat!"**

**25\. Chat Noir x Reader: "I Don't Like You!"**

**26\. Chat Noir x Reader: Revealed**

**27\. Chat Noir x Reader: Move On**

**28**. **Chat Noir x Reader: Secret Dating**

**29\. Chat Noir x Reader: Top Secret Mission**

**30\. Chat Noir x Reader: Lady's Jealous (Part 1)**

**31\. Chat Noir x Reader: Lady's Jealous (Part 2)**

**32\. Chat Noir x Reader: Christmas**

**33\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Who You Are!"**

**34\. Chat Noir x Reader: Another's Bride**

**35\. Chat Noir x Miraculous Reader: "Kinda Be Into."**

**36\. Chat Noir x Reader: "If I Could Tell Her."**

**37\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Should We?"**

**38\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Decisions** (requested:  **[Starlight6500](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Starlight6500)** )

**39\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Ton Seul Chaton."**

**40\. Adrien Agreste x Reader:" You're On!"** (requested:  **[JadeWolf07](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JadeWolf07)** )

 **41\. Chat Noir x Miraculous Reader: "Stay!"** (requested:  **[Werid_Girl_331](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Werid_Girl_331)** )

**42\. Chat Noir x Blind Reader: "You're Beautiful!"**

**43\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Not Fall In Love With You."** (requested:  **[amorphousEmotions](https://www.wattpad.com/user/amorphousEmotions)** ) ****

**44\. Chat Noir x Reader: Drunk Night**

**45\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Something More**

**46\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Text Group**

**47**. **Chat Noir x Reader: Moves Like Jagger** (requested:  **[BorealisNight28](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BorealisNight28)** )

**48\. Chat Noir x Reader: Anniversary Date**

**49\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Helpless** (requested:  **[Werid_Girl_331](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Werid_Girl_331)** )

 **50\. Chat Noir x Miraculous Chubby Reader: "Don't Listen!"**  (requested:  **[Erika_Phantomheart](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Erika_Phantomheart)** )

 **51\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Rewrite The Stars**  (requested:  **[Alyjj11](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Alyjj11)** )

**52\. Chat Noir x Reader: His Dirty Little Secret**

**53\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Waitress** (requested:  **[StillAPieceGarbage](https://www.wattpad.com/user/StillAPieceGarbage)** )

 **54\. Yandere Chat Noir/Yandere Chat Blanc x Reader: Dark Possession (Part 1)** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **55\. Yandere Chat Noir/Yandere Chat Blanc x Reader: Dark Possession (Part 2)** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **56.Yandere Chat Noir x Reader: Seventeen** (requested:  **[Josie_Moonlight](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Josie_Moonlight)** )

**57\. Chat Noir x Reader: "That Smile."**

**58\. Adrien Agreste x Vegan Reader: Awkward Date**  (requested:  **[Pitbull_Mama123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pitbull_Mama123)** )

**59\. Chat Noir x Reader: Banded Love Story**

**60\. Chat Noir x Reader: Future Plans**

**61\. Chat Noir x Reader: Chat's Secret 'Talent'**

**62\. Werewolf Adrien Agreste x Vampire Reader: Festival**  (requested:  **[DianaTales](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DianaTales)** )

 **63\. Yandere Kidnapper Chat Noir x Reader: "Found You!"** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **64\. Neko Chat Noir x Reader: Fluffy Fluffiness** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **65\. Chat Blanc/Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: Complicated Misunderstanding** (requested:  **[peony_gaming](https://www.wattpad.com/user/peony_gaming)** )

**66\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: "Make You Proud"**

**67\. Yandere Vampire Chat Noir x Reader: "My Blood!"** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

**68\. Kidnapper Chat Noir x Reader: Music Of The Night**

**69\. Chat Noir x Police Officer Reader: "Leave It To The Professionals"**

**70\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Another Rival?!"**

**71\. Yandere Chat Noir x Reader: "I'm Yours..."** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **72\. Chat Noir x Unpopular Reader: "Fame Means Nothing"**  (requested:[ **VocataleGirl_2005**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VocataleGirl_2005))

 **73\. Cheater Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir x Reader: Saved By The Cat!**  (requested:  **[Anime_Girl_024](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Anime_Girl_024)** )

 **74\. Singer Adrien Agreste x Singer Reader: It Girl/ It Boy**  (requested:  **[Winter__Moonlight](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Winter__Moonlight)** )

 **75\. Sadistic Chat Noir x Self-Harming Reader: Why? (Part 1)**  (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **76\. Sadistic Chat Noir x Self-Harming Reader: Why? (Part 2)** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **77\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: Covered In Blue** (requested:  **[Mariana_Colon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mariana_Colon)** )

 **78\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: Fast Enough**  (requested:  **[Jazzy_CindyCaligirls](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jazzy_CindyCaligirls)** )

 **79\. Adrien x Reader: Reborn** (requested:  **[Gigiyahoo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gigiyahoo)** )

 **80\. Criminal Chat Noir x Police Officer Reader: Heart Behind Bars** (requested:  **[IzzySorenitie](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IzzySorenitieZ)** )

 **81\. Chat Noir x Vegan Reader: "I have bean thinking about you!"**  (request:  **[Pitbull_Mama123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pitbull_Mama123)** )

 **82\. Chat Noir x Akumatized Reader: His Worst Nightmare** (requested:  **[MK-Writer](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MK-Writer)** )

**83\. Singer Chat Noir x Assistant Reader: Dark Cupid**

**84\. Competitive Adrien Agreste x Competitive Reader: "I'm better than you!"** (requested: [ **I**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IzSorenitieZ)[ **Is**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IzSorenitieZ)[ **orenitieZ**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IzSorenitieZ))

 **85\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: "Long time no see~"** (requested:  **[Mariana_Colon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mariana_Colon)** )

 **86\. Adrien Agreste x Skateboarder Reader: "Are you sure Pretty Boy?"** (requested:  **[JadeWolf07](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JadeWolf07)** )

**87\. Chat Noir x Reader: "Can't sleep, love."**

**88\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: "She used to be mine"**

**89\. Yandere Assasin Chat Noir x Reader: "I'm sorry darling"**  (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **90\. Yandere Chat Noir x Kidnapped Reader: The Bug Chose To Mess With The Wrong Mouse.**  (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **91\. Sad Chat Noir x Self Hating Reader: "If only you could see it too."**  (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)**

 **92\. Racer Chat Noir x Racer Reader: A Game Of Chase**  (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

**93\. Chat Noir x Reader: "How pathetic..."**

**94.** **Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Vegan Bunny Miraculous Reader: "Time to eat some meat!"**  ( **[Pitbull_Mama123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pitbull_Mama123)** )

 **95\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader:** **Tightrope**  ([ **-Valerii**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-Valerii))

**96\. Chat Noir x Reader: Greedy Cat**

**97\. Chat Noir x Reader: Easter Egg Hunt** (requested:  **[ChatBlancxChatNoir](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir)** )

 **98\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader: "I can't do this thing you call 'life'."** (requested:  **[Manderu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Manderu)** )

 **99\. Jealous Adrien Agreste x Reader: Fun Jelly Game**  (Draft) (requested:  **[Manderu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Manderu)** )

**100\. ---------------------------------------------**

**101\. Chat Noir x Male Reader: "My purrince~"**  (Draft) (requested:  **[perrentesandpetekey](https://www.wattpad.com/user/perrentesandpetekey)** )

 **102\. Jealous Chat Noir x Reader: Steamy Confrontation**  (Draft) (requested:  **[ExShuu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ExShuu)** )

 **103\. Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Suicidal Reader: "Goodbye."**  (Draft) (requested:  **[ExShuu](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ExShuu)** )

 **104\. Chat Blanc x Reader: Hot On Your Tail**  (Draft) (request:  **[ounissma224](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ounissma224)** )

 **105\. Reader Adrien Agreste x Author Reader: A Writer's Ability** (Draft) (requested:  **[LolliJade](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LolliJade)** )

 **106\. Adrien Agreste x Reader: Stay Alive** (Draft) (requested:  **[LolliJade](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LolliJade)** )

 **107\. Chat Blanc x Reader: "Where** **are you** **going?"**  (Draft) (requested:[ **ChatBlancxChatNoir**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChatBlancxChatNoir))


	2. ✓ || Chat Noir • First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 01
> 
> Date: May 1st 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: A superhero just crashed onto your balcony in the first few minutes you were in your new apartment.
> 
> Warning: None

A five-hour nap doesn't sound that bad now, does it? Well, it depends on three things.

1\. Where

2\. When

3\. And how

(Y/N) cracked her back when she felt herself jump in her seat. She blinked and looked around to find herself in the aeroplane that just landed in Paris France. She rubbed her (E/C) eyes slightly, trying to pry the exhaustion from her face.

The faint voice of the pilot boomed in her ear and soon enough everybody was exiting the plane. Doing the same, she had to wait for at least 10 minutes until she could reach it herself. The landlady kindly smiled her way, softly saying a 'Bonne journée'. A merci left from (Y/N) and she stepped out on the white striped stairs.

In the summer holidays, she had found herself interested in the French language, so she had a few online courses, learning in the process some basic vocabulary and words, just like 'merci, bonjour, bonnenuit, bonne journée etc'.

Walking down, she couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the atmosphere. It was truly beautiful. The scenery was filled with so much colour, nature and she couldn't get enough of it.

After passing through security and the gates, she reached the luggage-loader. Awaiting for a minute or two, she started tapping her foot, annoyed that she hadn't found her suitcase yet.

"Where is it?" She muttered under her breath. She scanned every single bag but for some reason, hers didn't seem to want to be found, as it was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she spotted a blue ribbon similar to the one she had wrapped around the handle of hersuitcase. She speed walked to it and got it out from the pile to only cheer.

It was her suitcase!

Cheering silently to herself she extended the handle and rolled away, towards the exit.

She pushed the glass doors out of her way and breathed the now noon Parisian air. She in hailed and ex-hailed sharply. This was her new life now. 

She called a taxi driver and he took her to her new apartment. She gave him the money he asked for and drove away as she thanked him.

She looked at the building in front of her. It was like three floors above the ground. "Oh boy," she breathed out. "Please tell me that there is an elevator?" she pleaded as she unlocked the door. She closed it behind her and her eyes lit up as she saw that next to a pile of stairs there was an elevator.

"Yes!" She cheered doing a small victory dance. But once her gaze landed on the sign that was plastered to the wall next to the elevator, hersmile was turned into an annoyed look.

"Oh common! Out of use? Are you freaking kidding me? Uhhh..." She whisper-yelled in frustration. She then sighed and looked at the stairs in front of her.

"Well... there is only one way to get up there." She placed her backpack on her back once more and with both hands, she started lifting the suitcase.

~15 minutes later~

She pulled the case once more and she face planted her face on the floor in front of her. She got up, her arms shaking like noodles by lifting something heavier than her own body weight. She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

She swung it open and saw a simple apartment with a small TV, a kitchen linked with the living room, two couches, a coffee table, a small bathroom that could only fit one person at a time, a small balcony with two fold up chairs and a small bedroom with a medium-double bed.

She closed the door behind her and walked to her couch groaning. She closed her eyes for just a second. An explosion was then heard in the distance and she shot up, running to the balcony.

She looked out to see smoke and hearts...? As she tried to take a better look someone was screaming from above her. She snapped her gaze upwards to only be crushed to the floor. She heard groaning coming from above her and she glanced at her invader.

They then noticed her and straight away got off. "Oh, je suis tellement désolée madame je-" "Ahhhh help! There is a thief on my balcony, help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and the figure in front of her blinked.

They came close to her and she pushed them away from her. "Help please I-" "M'lady I'm no intruder." They stated, in a thick French accent.

"W-What you're n-n-not -wait...how do I know that you're telling the truth?" She asked. The male in front of her wore a black spandex cat-suit. He had a pair of ears and a belt for a tail. He had a bell-like collar around his neck and to touch it all off, he wore a black mask.

"Because I'm not." He chuckled and he stepped forward. She backed away, eyeing him suspiciously.

"How do I know that? You look just like a thief, you are even wearing a freaking mask!" She stated and crossed her arms.

"I'm not a thief, in fact, I'm the opposite," he said, making a heroic pose by placing his arms on his hips, his one foot on one chair and flashing her a playful smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"So...you are a police officer?" She questioned awkwardly. His one hand left his hip and he placed it to his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked and she shook her head questionably. "I'm a superhero! Would an officer really wear something like this?" He asked showing his suit off.

She only shrugged." I dunno. In my city, you wouldn't even guess what they wear and you're a what...?" She trailed of surprised.

"A superhero, yes I am. And my name is Chat Noir. At your service ma belle~" He flirted taking her palm in his and kissing the tip of it softly. She retracted her hand, not believing what he said." And how can I tell that you're telling the truth?"

"I could explain to you right now but-" He pointed towards the smoke as a scream and another explosion was heard"-duty calls. See you soon...I didn't really catch your name" He told me.

"(Y/N)..."I said quietly and he grinned. "Well, ma princesse... I'll see you around." And with that, he kissed her cheek and... JuMPed OFf ThE RaILinG?!?!

She quickly ran to the edge to find him jumping from roof to roof with a pole thingy and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

She sighed and walked inside. There was no way that superheroes exist. If that is true then pigs fly.

~The next morning~

As (Y/N) poured some milk into her bowl filled with cereal she watched the news. "Once again our famous heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved the day." The news reporter said.

Her mouth had opened wide and the carton of milk was now on the floor.

-Extra-

In the middle of the afternoon, as (Y/N) was reading her emails, an earsplitting scream was heard from outside. She ran to her balcony to find... bubbles?

What is going on?

She turned the other way to find a pig flying in a bubble to the sky.

"WhAt ThE HeLl?!?!?!? PIGS CAN FLY?!? Then I guess superheroes do exist." She then fainted cause... who the fuck wouldn't faint if they saw a flying pig?


	3. ✓ || Chat Noir • Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 02
> 
> Date: May 5th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: Chat decides to help you with your Physics homework but wants to also work on something else.
> 
> Warning: None

"Stupid exams. Why from all the subjects did Physics have to be involved?" (Y/N) banged her head on her desk as she tried to think of the correct answer. "Uhhhh," She yelled frustrated.

She in hailed sharply and ex-hailed calmly. "Uhhhh calm down (Y/N), everything will be alright." She took her pencil once more and bit at the end of it. She hardened her gaze on question 36.

36\. Radiocarbon is produced in the atmosphere as a result of:

A. collision between fast neutrons and nitrogen nuclei present in the atmosphere

B. action of ultraviolet light from the sun on atmospheric oxygen

C. action of solar radiations particularly cosmic rays on carbon dioxide present in the atmosphere

D. lightning discharge in the atmosphere

She groaned and went to question 49.

49\. An aeroplane is flying horizontally with a velocity of 600 km/h and at a height of 1960 m. When it is vertically at a point A on the ground a bomb is released from it. The bomb strikes the ground at point B. The distance AB is:

A. 1200 m

B. 0.33 km

C. 3.33 km

D. 33 km

She groaned even more. "What's wrong purrincess?" She jumped at the sudden contact of hot air on her neck. She turned around to find Chat standing in front of her with his stupid grin. She sighed in relief. He always did that so she didn't know why she hadn't gotten used to it.

She glared at him and he chuckled. "So why was my princess yelling at herself?" Chat asked purring. She rolled her eyes playfully but then she landed her gaze on her paperwork. "As you know, exams have already entered my life and I have to study for tomorrow. Though I am horrible at Physics. So I'm trying to answer some questions." She explained and he nodded while holding his chin.

"Well just for your information, Physics is my favourite subject and-" He sat on her now empty chair. "I am willing to help you." He stated while cracking his knuckles. She stared at him dumbfounded. "Physics is your favourite subject?" She asked quite amused. He nodded and he passed a hand through his hair. "You know Physics?!?!?" She asked still astounded. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.

"You know...just because I have the looks, doesn't mean that I'm dumb." He stated. "Okay...if you are really going help me then I'm going to bring another chair," she said pointing towards the door. she started walking to it when her wrist was tugged back. "You can sit here." Chat had a smirk plastered on his face while pointing to his lap. She blushed but that didn't stop her.

"Why? Do you want a lap dance or something? No thanks. " As she was about to leave once more his grip on her tightened making her look back at him. "Nah. At least not now." He whispered the last part to himself but she heard it, making her cheeks burn even more. She shook her head and pretended she didn't hear him. "What was that?" "Nothing." He smiled cheekily. He then pulled heron him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this an excuse so you can cuddle me?" She questioned surprised by his actions.

"Maybe..." He trailed off and his grip on her tightened. "Enough talking. Let's begin, shall we?"

~One hour later~

"And... done," She said tiredly. She sighed a breath of relief and laid her back on Chat's toned chest. He started purring and she giggled. "Thanks for the help Chat! I couldn't have done it without you." She said and tried to get up only for Chat's grip on her to get tighter, making her fall back on him. She looked at him and he shot his famous flirty smirk to her. She raised an eyebrow and a silent question accused him. "Purrincess..." He started trailing off.

Oh boy.

"Because I helped you with your Physics, I think that we should work a little on our chemistry..." He picked her up and she started backing away as he came with every step closer to her. Her back was pressed against the wall behind her making her turn around to see but she was cut off by Chat's arm colliding with the wall next to her.

He placed another arm on the other side of the wall and leaned close to her face making her blush. His legs were between hers, making her situation even worse. Their foreheads were touching and he gazed her up and down till he found her lips. He stared at them for a minute or two and he gazed back up at her (E/C) eyes. They locked eye contact and he licked his lips.

"Don't you think?


	4. ✓ || Chat Noir • Pun War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 03
> 
> Date: May 6th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You think it's a good idea to challenge Chat into a pun war.
> 
> Warning: None

It was a beautiful starry night in (Y/N)'s opinion. Yes, she was in Paris quite a long time now, but it could never stop amazing her.

She let the soft Parisian breeze take over her, making her let out a relaxed sigh. She leaned her arms on the railing in front of her and closed her eyes for a second.

Once she opened her eyes, two green ones bored into her own, making her yelp and stumble back.

The owner started laughing and she definitely knew who that was.

"Chat! I have told you a million times to stop scaring me like that!" She stated while puffing her cheeks. He shook his head trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry purrincess but your reaction always gets me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Not again with your stupid puns!" She playfully said and he, 'offended ', placed a hand on top of his heart and fell on one of her chairs.

"Purrincess my purrs are meowgnifisant." He stated and tried to hide his smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, common Chat. Your puns are lamer than reading my history book, and you know how much I hate history." She said and he got up, standing in front of her.

Him being taller was making it harder for her to look at his green eyes directly. He raised an eyebrow and stared her down.

"So... you are saying that you can make better puns that meow?" He questioned and she crossed her arms shrugging. "Of course." She simply stated.

"If that's true then you wouldn't mind if you spared a meowment for a contest would you?" He asked and she huffed.

"Of course not." She said bravely and he only smirked.

"Okay then...so why don't we make a bet?" Chat asked circling her with his tail. She carefully watched his movements. He wrapped his tail around her and stopped by her face smirking.

"What bet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought about it until his eyes lit up and an evil looking grin was now evident on his face.

"A bet that if I win, I'll get a kiss, " he said and inched close to her face, his breathing fanning her. She hitched and blushed but didn't let that bother her.

"And what will I win?" She asked with a smug look.

He backed away from her face and opened up his arms. "Whatever you want ma belle " He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Is it a deal then?" Chat extended his arm towards her. "It's a deal " She clasped their hands together and shook them.

"Whoever laughs at the other's pun wins!"

"Then as the gentleman I am-" She snickered at his statement and he glared playfully at her. "I'll let my princess start." He said and she cracked her knuckles.

"Gladly!" Once that was said, she cracked her head as well and the contest began.

"Yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food colouring. The doctor said I'm okay, but I feel like I've dyed a little inside."

"Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time-consuming."

"Dracula didn't have many friends because he was a real pain in the neck."

"My socks got really holy. I can only wear them to church."

"A guy was admitted to hospital with 8 plastic horses in his stomach. His condition is now stable."

"Why did the balloon go near the needle? He wanted to be a pop star."

"I was hoping to steal some leftovers from the party but I guess my plans were foiled."

"Apparently taking a day off is not something you should do when you work for a calendar company."

"I used to suffer from soap addiction, but I'm clean now."

"What are the toughest days?

Sunday and Saturday, the rest are simply weakdays."

"What do snowmen do in their spare time? Just chilling."

"Q: Why did the lights go out?

A: They liked each other a lot."

"Why is the math book so sad?   
-  
It's got too many problems!"

And with that, she gave in, laughing hysterically. She gave in and she couldn't control herself.

She then felt two arms wrapping themselves around her waist, making her look behind her. She stared up to find Chat smirking.

"You lost purrincess." Chat said, purring her nickname. "I actually didn't." He blinked and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, before pulling away. "I actually wanted that prize too~"

And with that said, she was engaged with a deep hungry kiss. She, of course, gave in and they both continued the night with a so interesting way.


	5. ✓ || Chat Blanc • Crazy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 04
> 
> Date: November 6th 2017
> 
> Requested: Wolveslover1000
> 
> Summary: Chat Blanc, a famous criminal, has set his eyes on you.
> 
> Warning: None

(Y/N) was just taking a lovely walk downtown, just admiring the beautiful scenery in the city of love. She was never scared of the rumours that were filling the air about a famous 'White Criminal' roaming the streets.

Most of them would say 'Oh don't go walking in the city by yourself. It's too dangerous.'

But because she was stubborn, she didn't listen.

Humming a soft tune to herself with her melodious voice, she kept on going with her little route, until a trash can was heard falling down only a few meters away from her.

Turning around to look at the cause of her interruption, she just found an empty rubbish bin on the ground. Letting out a relieved breath she walked to it about to pick it up until a terrifying presence was felt from behind her.

"Well, that's new. A pretty girly wants to do something nice and risk getting her fancy shoes dirty?" A flirtatious voice huskily said, its eyes checking the girl out. (Y/N)'s colour drained from her face as she froze. A chuckle escaped the person's lips before an arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Don't worry chèrie, I'll take good care of you~" He whispered in her ear, making her gasp at the sudden contact of air. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he bit her earlobe gently and placed a smelling cloth over her mouth, her body soon falling limp into the stranger's arms.

-Time Skip-

Breathing in sharply and snapping her eyes open, (Y/N) woke up in a rather strange place. It seemed to be like a basement or an abandoned warehouse. Either way, this was not something familiar to her.

Groaning, her eyes tried to adjust to the rather dark room, only for it to suddenly be filled with light.

"Wakey Wakey! Good morning darling, how was your rest~?" A soothing voice spoke from a few meters away. "What, where am I?"

Her questioning face made the man walk in front of her, giggling at her cute expression. "Why you are in your home with your lover, Chat Blanc~!" Her pupils grew small, realizing who he was.

"C-Chat Blanc? As in the White Criminal?"

He grinned a genial smile, leaning above her figure and giving her a peck on the nose. She gasped and tried to move away from him, only for her to stay in place because chains weighed her down. "W-What the hell do you want for me?"

He chuckled at her, grasping her chin in his hands. "You're so cute my princess. I'm sure you've realized by now that I want you." That made her widen her eyes at him and still in the seat.

"But why? Wh-Why me?" He walked around her in circles, looking her up and down, before stopping next to her, shifting himself down to her ear level.

"You were the first one who actually caught my eye, love. Your beauty, your kindness, your body~" He breathed out, making her shiver and flush by the sickening warmth he provided her.

"But also-" He stood straight, bending over her from affront, a creepy smile on his lips. "-you're different from the others."

That made her raise an eyebrow, looking at him with confusion. "Isn't everybody different?" She tried to state the obvious. He only rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at her.

"Of course they are, though, you are a special different. Something that is rare these days." That didn't help the fact that she was clueless about what he was talking about.

Sighing once he realized that she wasn't going to say anything, he came close to her face, taking her breath away as their noses touched. "You don't get it do you?" He whispered. The reaction he got was clear embarrassment and slight terror, making him smirk the tiniest bit.

"You are a kind young woman, full of life and creativity, ready to discover and help. Others are nothing but the opposite. They cause problems and try to make things worse than what they actually are. You've certainly caught my interest, and do you know what's the saying?"

She shook her head, not wanting to meet his gaze. His lips quirked up in a lopsided grin. "Beauty catches attention, but character catches a heart~" And with that said, he pressed himself on her, closing the gap between them.

She muffled in the kiss, trying to pull away but to no avail. She whined and a tear escaped her eye as she felt his hand tangle itself in her hair.

"Stop... sToP!" She demanded once he pulled away. He chuckled darkly, a tsk sound emitting from his mouth. "That won't be happening any time soon dear. You will be mine and only mine!" Her eyes grew smaller at his words. "I don't even know you! Get away from me!"

She managed to successfully kick him away, but once she did, Chat started to crazily laugh, while pulling something out of his pocket.

"Oh, my love! It doesn't matter that you are not cooperating now. I just have to make you my own in another way."

A tranquillizer was between his fingers, ready for use. (Y/N) started crying and screaming when he started to walk towards her, his hand high and his gaze dark.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

But no one heard her attempts as the tranquillizer was injected into her neck. Her vision became hazy and soon enough, she fell unconscious by the pain and drugs.

"Oh (Y/N)... can't you see that I love you in my own crazy, crazy way?"


	6. ✗ || Chat Noir • Bullied & Suicided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 05
> 
> Date: May 7th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You feel confident enough to write a letter to your crush and Chloe notices.
> 
> Warning: Suicide and self-harm.

Cut

That's the only thing (Y/N) thought of. Every day. Every single day she thought of just that, thinking that it was the solution to all her problems.

She thought that she would be relieved if she would harm herself, so she tried it. It was really an amazing feeling. She couldn't stop.

With what she heard at school every day made her cry and cut herself.

You Slut

Cut

You Bitch

Cut

Why are you still here?

Cut

Go kill yourself

Cut

Years past and the situation went from bad to worse. She always wore long sleeves hiding her scars and her eyes, puffy from crying, caught some students attention but she always said that she was simply tired.

One day though, Chloe took it too far. The only real friend that she ever had was Chat Noir. He came almost every night and hanged out with her in her room. She had started gaining feelings for him and she had written a letter for him to express to him her true love.

It was a lunch break and she had just finished the note. She had placed a heart on it and she cracked a real smile for the first time that day. As she was about to place it in her backpack, someone snatched it from her hands.

(Y/N) looked up to see who stole it but it was the one and only Chloe Bourgeois. "Well well, what have we got here. Oh look, it's a wild creature in the school. Someone quick! Get this thing out." Chloe laughed along with Sabrina.

She narrowed her eyes at the two girls but she knew that she couldn't win the battle so she just tried to get the letter from her.

"Chloe I haven't got time for this." (Y/N) growled. Chloe smirked and took a closer look at the envelope in her grasp.

"Oh, what's this? Oh my, it's a letter for Chat Noir. HEY, GUYS LISTEN TO THIS!" Chloe shouted and everyone gathered around, including Adrien. (Y/N) shook with fear. No, please.

"This is from (Y/N)" Chloe announced and cleared her throat."Chloe, please don't I'll-I'll do anything just don't read-" The blonde shoved her out of her way and started reading.

"Dear Chat Noir

Every day I feel I should tell you how I feel.  
I want to say I love you,  
but I don't know what Love is.  
you complete me,  
you feel the empty spaces in my heart.  
when I'm around you my mind shuts down,  
for the feelings I have for you can't be described by words.  
me without you is like a bird with one wing,  
flying is impossible and so is the  
description of my feeling for you.  
if people say its unreal I won't believe them,  
but if they say its madness I will believe them for I am madly in love with you. (Y/N)"

Chloe took the letter and threw it back at the owner. (Y/N) was so embarrassed. She hid behind her backpack as tears streamed down her face.

Everyone started laughing and pointing her way. Adrien was shocked. He couldn't believe it. His crush loved him back. He was so happy but when he realised what was going on, his love-struck look was replaced with a concerned one.

He was so angry at Chloe. He didn't know what to do but he knew that he would scold her at some point.

Once he turned his gaze back to (Y/N), she had already gotten up and left the scene, crying her eyes out. She passed a trash can and chucked the note in.

She reached her house to find nobody inside. Of course, that wasn't a surprise to her. Her parents were never around for her.

She ran to her room and cried as she took her razor. She continued with her business. She had poured her heart into that note and Chloe had just taken her privacy and read it to everyone.

Maybe what everyone said was true. To go and kill herself. She always said that she would feel better and she would not be anyone's problem anymore.

She breathed in and looked at her drawer. She got out an empty sheet of paper and started writing. She went under her desk to a box and got out a rope. She took a chair and looked outside. She sighed and tied the rope to the ceiling.

She was about to put your head through the hoop, She saw a silhouette near her window. She looked to the moon and smiled thinking that the last thing that she would see was Chat.

She took one last breath and pushed the chair down. As that happened a smiling Chat entered her window. His expression turned unreadable. He stared at his princess as tears fell from his eyes.

The flowers that he held fell from his grasp and he just walked at her shaking, completely traumatized. He stopped in front of her motionless body and held her tightly. He noticed the scars and sobbed louder. He was so angry with himself for not coming sooner that he kicked the chair and broke it.

He breathed deeply and sat on the floor, a hand on his forehead as he cried his heart out. He tore his gaze off her and turned to the letter on her bed. He gripped it and ripped it open, reading it while he couldn't stop crying.

~Dear Chat Noir

~I'm sorry Chat but this world is just not my place. I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in. I've come to realise this world's full of sin. There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space. I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race. It's a disgrace, I was misplaced.~

~Born in the wrong time, and in the wrong place. It's OK though, cause you'll see me soon. You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon. As it shines bright, throughout the night. And remember everyone's facing their own fight. But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter. You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter. So let the world know, that I died in vain. Because the world around me is the one to blame.~

~And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone. Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on. That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school. So I'm going by the law majority rules. My presence on this earth is not needed any longer. And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger. You're the best friend, that I ever had. Such a shame I had to make you so very sad. But just remember that you meant everything to me. And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key.~

~Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write. And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight. I'm watching over you, from the clouds above. And sending down the purest and whitest dove. To watch over you, and be my helpful eye. So this is it, world, goodbye.~

His tears never stopped as he looked up and out the window... to the moon.


	7. ✓ || Chat Noir • Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 06
> 
> Date: May 10th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You get yourself a boyfriend that Chat isn't fond of. He soon cheats on you and Chat just knows how to make you feel better.
> 
> Warning: None

(Y/N) was on her balcony as she hummed happily and watered the plants. A thump was heard from behind her and she turned around smiling to find Chat with his famous smirk(As usual).

"Hey, purrincess. Why so happy?" He asked purring. She giggled and he was shocked. She never laughed at his puns or jokes. She was in a really good mood.

"Wow, you're happy. You laughed!" He said and that made her giggle even more. "I am!" She said as she continued to water her plants.

"So...what's the occasion?" Chat asked curiously as he leaned with his back on therailing.

She faced him with a bright smile. "I got a boyfriend!" She exclaimed and Chat chocked on air. At that moment, his heart was ripped in half. He stared at her for a moment and then cracked a fake smile.

"T-Th-That's g-great. Con-Congratulation!" He stated with sad eyes. She, without taking notice of his sadness continued to talk about her new boyfriend.

"Thank you Chat! He is great. He just asked me out today after school. We will go on a date tomorrow to make it official!" She smiled and Chat's heart shattered leaving nothing left in his chest.

"W-W-what's h-his n-name?" He asked wanting to beat the life out of the guy that asked his princess out.

"Kim! You probably don't know him. Though, he did tell me that once he got akumatized and was named Dark Cupid?" She answered his question and Chat's ears perked up as he heard the name.

Kim?!?!?That player won my (Y/N)'s heart?

"I-I'm so happy f-for you (Y/N)!" Chat stated and jumped on the railing. "You are leaving so soon?But you just got here!" She stated and Chat just looked the other way.

"Y-Yeah I-I-I j-just rem-remembered that I n-need to be s-somewhere. I-I'll see you s-soon." Chat stuttered and headed of. She shrugged it off and waved at him but she knew that something was bothering him.

When Chat was out of her eyesight he finally let his tears run freely as he jumped to his so-called 'home'. He reached his house and laid down on his mattress. He transformed back to Adrien and Plagg got out, looking at him concerned.

~Three weeks later~

(Y/N) and Kim were an official couple and at that moment they were at the park, both of them holding each other's hands. Suddenly, Kim's phone rang signaling him that he got a new message.

He took his phone out of his pocket and read it. "I'm sorry pumpkin, but I have to go." He stated with a frown.

"Why? These couple of days you just leave me all alone. Can't you stay?" She pleaded and shot a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but it's really important. I promise you that tomorrow we will spend all day together." He said and she breathed out an okay. He smiled and kissed her cheek leaving her alone.

She just sighed and headed back to her house.

As she was in bed scrolling through Instagram, a notification popped up from Alya's profile. Curiously, she checked it. Her eyes widened and tears started spilling from her eyes. Apparently, curiosity killed the cat. Or may I say the cat's best friend?

A pic of Kim and Chloe was on the screen. AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT!

Her phone collided with the floor and her face planted on her pillow, crying madly.

 

As Adrien was in his room, watching drama movies to match his mood, his phone flashed, signaling him that he had a new message. He paused the movie and picked it up. He scrolled through Instagram to find a photo that angered him so much.

He then felt so bad for (Y/N). He quickly got up and transformed heading as fast as he could to his princess's house.

~5 minutes later~

He landed on her balcony and without knocking he burst through the glass doors. He ran to her bedroom to find her crying on her pillow and her back facing him.

"Princess?" He asked softly, gaining her attention. He walked closer to her and she turned to him, running and hugging him.

She had her hair tied up in a messy bun and her eyes were bloodshot. He hugged her back and she sobbed on his leather chest. His heart broke with every little whimper that came out from her mouth. He picked her up and they headed to her bed.

He placed her on his lap and rocked her trying to shush her. "T-That j-j-jerk..." She tried to form while hiccuping. He tried to comfort her but she cried so much that he didn't know what to do. Being cheated on is the worst way to break a girl's heart. (And text dumping)

He would truly rip him to pieces but that would have to wait. His ring beeped, meaning that he had to leave. He really didn't want to, but he had to. He left once she fell asleep, promising that he'd come back the next day.

~One week later~

(Y/N) continued being miserable and eating her feelings away. Every day Chat would catch her watching the same drama movies that he was watching and crying or looking at her phone with that photo.

Adrien couldn't take this anymore. He decided that he would confess to her that day. And he would ask help from Ladybug.

~Night~

(Y/N) was in her room eating another tub of ice-cream. As she was about to take another spoonful, she heard guitar strings playing from outside. She walked out on her balcony to find Chat playing the said instrument. She stared at him confused. Then he did the unexpected.

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you

He started singing. She looked at him in awe

And you can tell me if I'm off.   
But I see it on your face.  
When you say that he's the one that you want   
And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation   
And anytime you want it to stop

Out of nowhere, a beam of light was shot next to Chat to only reveal Ladybug behind a DJ set.

I know I can treat you better than he can   
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman   
Tell me why are we wasting time   
On all your wasted crying   
When you should be with me instead   
I know I can treat you better   
Better than he can

She cracked a smile at him and he winked at her.

I'll stop time for you   
The second you say you'd like me to   
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing   
Baby, just to wake up with you

She leaned her head on her railing and looked at Chat

Would be everything I need and this could be so different   
Tell me what you want to do

Suddenly the whole neighborhood was filled with people holding lights and she blinked at what she saw.

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can   
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman   
Tell me why are we wasting time   
On all your wasted crying   
When you should be with me instead   
I know I can treat you better   
Better than he can   
Better than he can

Everyone danced but then everyone froze and circled Chat. The lights went all out and the only one that was visible to her was Chat

Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

Then the lights were back on in a shape of a heart and next to it said 'will you go out with me?' She smiled sweetly and blushed as she read the message.

'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can   
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead

He then extended his way to her, leaving the guitar to Ladybug and taking a hold of her in his arms.

I know I can treat you better   
Better than he can   
Better than he can   
Better than he can

"I would love to!" She answered and kissed him deeply, making everyone cheer and Chat tighten his hold on her while kissing her back with as much force.


	8. ✓ || Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste • Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 07
> 
> Date: May 17th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: It's that time of the month again and Chat visits with chocolates, something he shouldn't have bought.
> 
> Warning: None

The bell rang signaling for all the students to go to class. Everyone entered miss Bustier's class and sat down. Adrien though wasn't satisfied. Adrien turned to Nino and tapped him on his shoulder.

Nino looked at him and gave him a silent question. "Where is (Y/N?)" Adrien asked curiously. "Dude, it's her week." Nino whispered making Adrien even more confused. Adrien was about to ask Nino what he meant until miss Bustier asked the whole class.

"Does anyone know where (Y/N) is?" She asked and Marinette raised her hand. "It's her week miss." Marinette said.

"Oh, I see," she said but before she could start the lesson Adrien shot up. "Miss, what does everyone mean by 'it's her week?'" Adrien asked and everyone stared at him shocked that he didn't know.

"Well, Adrien why don't you ask one of your classmates about it?" She said nervously. He turned his head to Alya and she sighed.

"Well, every month a girl has something called a period." Alya began. Adrien nodded. He knew about all that but why did that stop (Y/N) from coming to school?

"Anyways, this week it's (Y/N) period. Every time it's (Y/N)'s period she doesn't come to school." Alya said.

"But...why? I mean, it is a pain that a woman has to get used to right? Then why isn't she here?" Adrien asked and Marinette sighed.

"Last year. A day that you hadn't come to school, (Y/N) came to school while she had her period. Then Chloe." Everyone stared at Chloe but Marinette continued. "Was able to make her mad with a stupid insult." Marinette said

"And when she says mad. She means really mad!" The Alya said.

"What did she do?" Adrien asked.

"Well, first of all, she started throwing stuff everywhere. Whatever she found she would just chuck it away. And I mean anything." Alix said and Adrien gulped.

"She also broke Kim's arm as he tried to calm her down," Max said making Kim shiver.

"And let's just say that she kept the worst for Chloe." Chloe then placed her face on her palms and tried to hide it.

"(Y/N) actually managed to rip Chloe's hair off, with only her strength," Nathaniel said, making some kids at the back snicker.

Adrien's eyes widened. He did not want his hair not part of his body.

"So just for a warning, (Y/N) get's really easily mad on her period. Don't you ever mess with her." Mylene warned and Adrien slowly nodded his head.

"Okay so now that we talked about that, let's start with our lesson now, shall we?"

~Later~

Adrien had just walked in his bedroom, with a box of chocolates. He closed the door and turned to Plagg.

"Okay, are you ready to go Plagg?" Adrien asked the small black kwami in front of him.

"Adrien, didn't you hear those kids at school? She will rip you to pieces." Plagg tried to change his master's mind but Adrien was determined. He transformed and headed to (Y/N)'s house.

"Uh, why did they have to end the series on such a cliffhanger. I hate my life!" (Y/N) yelled as she rolled on her stomach.

"Guess who~," Chat cooed making her grasp his wrist and throw him on the floor.

"Chat!I told you to stop doing that!"She started getting angry at him.He chuckled nervously and got up.

"I'm sorry purrincess. I'll make it up to you.Here"He gave her a box of chocolates and she thanked him. She opened it and ate one.

"Mmm~These are so good.You really made my day Chat"She said plopping another one in her mouth.

Chat smiled at what he achieved.They talked for at least half an hour and she had finished all of the chocolates.

As she talked she felt a little funny."Hahaha" She started laughing out of the blue. Chat shot an eyebrows at her, looking at her weirdly.

"I feel a little funny(hiccup)"She hiccuped and Chat's eyes widened.He took a hold of the box of chocolates and read it.

"Ingredients

~Milky chocolate

~Sugar

~Alcohol?"Chat read out loud and she snapped she head to him."You tried to(hiccup)make me drunk?"She asked sloppily getting mad.

"N-No I-I didn't mean to I-"She reached Chat and grabbed him by his collar ready to slap him.He whimpered as she glared at him.

"You will-"Then the effects of the alcohol reached her and her gaze softened looking at him attractively.

"You will be punished~,"She purredand before he could process what she had said she kissed him. He then snapped out of his fantasy world and kissed her back.He was then knocked back to reality as he tasted the alcohol.

He pushed her away and held her back as she tried to kiss him again."Oh come on Chaton~I know that you want it~"She continued but Chat only held her back stronger.

"I'm sorry princess, but I don't think that you would like to do something that you will regret later on"Chat said blushing.

Loosening his grasp she slipped off him and grabbed his hand, throwing him on her bed.Chat shocked, tried to form a word but couldn't as she hovered over him. She kissed him again but Chat this time just took her amd and got her off him.

She whined"Oh common, I just wanna have some funnnnn "Chat just took a deep breath and looked at (Y/N).

"Listen, it was my mistake so I'll help you get better. Just calm down and everything will be alright."Chat said taking her hand and walking her towards the bathroom.

"Common, let's get you cleaned up!"Chat stated as he dragged her in. She just rolled her eyes and just kept whining.

He finally made her brush her teeth and thank god she was already wearing her pajamas. He climbed into her bed with her in his arms and he tucked her in. He laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, on top of the covers.

"I think it's time for my princess' bedtime, don't you think?"Chat asked her as he yawned.She also yawned but didn't let that change her mind

"But I don't want-" "Shhh.It's time for bed." Chat said, and her eyes started to blurr.She took a deep breath and closed her eye, sleep taking over her.


	9. ✓ || Chat Noir • School Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 08
> 
> Date: May 23th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You practice your school play script with Chat.
> 
> Warning: None

"Oh common!" (Y/N) yelled frustrated. At school they had just announced the leads of the school drama play. AND SHE WAS THE LEAD ROLE! I know she should be happy and screaming excitedly but you just had to see the male lead. KIM.

How lovely(sarcasm). The school player would be her partner for this! She sighed and started walking away. But before she leave Kim came her way. She scoffed and he smirked. "I hope you'll be ready for the kissing scene." And with a wink he left.

Wait... a WHAT?!?!?!?!??! A KISSING SCENE?!?!?!? THERE WAS NO WAY SHE WOULD BE KISSING THAT JERK.

She walked madly, passing everyone. They all looked at her weirdly until they checked the paper against the wall. She burst the doors of the classroom open and glaring she stomped her way to Nino.

"A KISSING SCENE?!?!?!" She yelled and he nearly fell down from her sudden outburst. He stared at her. "Y-Yes? I mean why not. Why is it a big deal?" He asked frightened.

"BECAUSE I'M THE FREAKING LEAD!!!" She stated.

"W-Well? W-What's the problem with a kiss?" He asked. She breathed deeply and stared at Nino with a sweet annoying look.

"Well... what if I told you that the male lead is KIM?!?!??!?!" She asked and his eyes widened.

"KIM ?!?!? I NEVER PUT KIM!!" He said and she was confused. "But... You are the director. Didn't you choose who is who?" He asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I had Adrien for the role but... who changed it?" We then heard heels behind them. They both turned around to see, oh look at that, miss daddy.

"I did. I would never leave Adrikins to kiss a thing like you. HE'S MINE" Miss da- I mean Chloe said. (Y/N) gritted. "Why did you do that Chloe? Adrien was what Nino chose and-" She then saw Nino smirk at her statement.

She blushed and retracted her words "O-Or c-couldn't you at least put someone else f-for the job?" She said feeling the blood at her cheeks.

"As if and before you say anything, Nino no you can't put my Adrikins, otherwise I'll make daddy fire your parents from their jobs! " Chloe said and Nino mouthed a 'sorry'.

(Y/N) shot him a sad smile and mouthed back 'it's not your fault'. She sighed and went home.

As she was reading the script for the play she heard a knock on her balcony. She got up feeling down and went to open the balcony. There a smiling Chat was standing there. She opened the door and he jumped inside.

"Well hello my purrincess" He purred. She would have laughed at his stupid attempt of flirting but this time she just said an emotionless 'hey'. He looked shocked at her mood and quickly came and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked pouting and she sighed even more. "Every year there is a play going on at my school. And I'm the role lead" She said and he looked confused.

"And why is that bad?" He asked. "IT'S BAD BECAUSE I HAVE TO KISS A STUPID GUY!" She said and his eyes widened. "You...are going to kiss SOMEONE?!?!?" He asked shocked once more. She nodded.

"I know, it's horrible." She stated."And the worst part is that if I don't do it, I'll get a bad grade and my parents will be there" She cried out. "Oh boy" He breathed out. She turned to him, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"So... could you please help me with the script?" She asked as she fell on her knees. He chuckled and eyed her. "And you ask? Of course I'll help!" He said and she sighed a breath of relief.

"Good! You didn't have any other choice!" She winked this time and went inside to bring her script. She had photocopied it so if she lost it she would have another one.

She gave Chat the spare one. "Ok, so you'll be Jack and I'll play my normal role which is Bell. Okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Jack, JACK! WHERE ARE YOU? " She began as she was pretending to look around. "Jack if (sob) if you can hear m-me please. Where are y-you?" She sobbed as she fell to her knees. Chat then came into the room.

"Bell? Is that you?" He asked pleadingly. Wow, he's good. She lifted her head to find 'Jack' with worry in his eyes. She smiled as fake tears ran down her cheeks. She got up and ran to him. She hugged him and 'cried' on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's-it's alright I'm here. Don't worry" He said as he stroked her hair. "I (sniff) I thought that I-I lost you. YOU-YOU FELL OF A-A FREAKING CLIFF! " She sobbed in the crook of his neck.

He lifted her head and looked at her with a sad smile. "Even if I had to fall to my death, I would do it for you, my dear!" He said and that's when it was the kissing scene.

She blushed slightly but didn't say a thing. They inched close, slowly, their lips brushing one another's. Chat then couldn't stand the teasing and kissed her deeply, turning her head to the side. She melted in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He then wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her on his lap. They both then separated because of the lack of air. She panted softly as he shot her a sly smile. She rolled her eyes and pulled him for another kiss. This time it was soft and passionate.

She pulled away once more but kept her arms around him. He just tried to pull her even closer if that was even possible. He placed his head in the crook of her head. He purred making her giggle. He continued and she laughed at the vibration, which made him smirk.

"So my purrfect purrincess. Would you like to go meowt with mew?" He asked making at least 4 puns. She giggled. She took his face off her and into her hands making him stare directly to her eyes.

"I would love to!"

~Three weeks later~

(Y/N) and Chat were officially a couple. He would help her with the school play, (especially the kissing scene), they would hang out together, talk or play games.

But since the first day they were practicing the school play, Chat was upset and overprotective for Kim to kiss her. She of course agreed and didn't want neither but she didn't have a choice.

Tonight was the play and she was putting her make up in the school's locker room. She walked out and was greeted by Kim, cornering her to the wall.

"Are you ready for tonight's kiss Bell?" He asked flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes annoyed." I'm actually not Kim" She stated disgusted. He just smirked and lifted her chin.

"Well, you'll definitely be ready once you see me in costume" He wiggled his eye brows. She just pushed him out of her way and moved towards the backstage.

~Time skip~

"I (sniff) I thought that I-I lost you. YOU-YOU FELL OF A-A FREAKING CLIFF!" (Y/N) cried out. Kim then pulled out a chap stick and placed it on his lips. She silently gagged.

"Even if I had to fall to my death, I would do it for you, my dear!" He said and that's when it was the kissing scene. He took a hold of her wrists and pulled her close. She closed her eyes straight away, not wanting to see it herself.

As they were about to kiss the door was flung open. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice said. They both turned around to find CHAT NOIR?!?!?!??!? Everyone stayed quiet and Chat came their way.

He got on the stage and snatched (Y/N) from Kim's arms. Chat then spun her around and kissed her deeply. He pulled away leaving her in outer shock. He glared at an eye wide Kim and said growling.

"She's mine. Don't you ever touch what is my property ever again or you'll regret it."

He then picked her up bridal style making her let out a small squeak and he jumped out of the window leaving everyone speechless, including herself.

"No one can touch you except me, right (Y/N)?" He asked, his jealousy calming down. She slowly nodded as he smirked. She had a lot of explaining to do to her parents when she got back home.


	10. ✗ || Chat Noir • Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 09
> 
> Date: May 24th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: Chat yearns for your attention.
> 
> Warning: Mature Content

For about 3 days, (Y/N) was working on a report for her work. Trying to think of the best words to use that afternoon, a knock cut her off making her to look at her locked balcony door.

She rolled her eyes as her heard an inpatient foot tapping the floor. She got up and headed to the door flinging it open. Her lovely boyfriend walked in looking at her, straight in the eyes.

"Why did you leave me here outside for so long?" He asked crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes playfully as she closed the door once more.

"It was only 10 seconds Chat." She started walking in front of him.

"What are you talking about? I was knocking for at least 10 minutes!" He gawked and her eyes widened.

"Really? Well, I guess that I was too concentrated on my report." She said nervously scratching her left arm and Chat pulled her close.

He kissed her and she kissed back sweetly. He pulled her on her bed, cornering her with her mattress and his chest.

His mouth left hers heading down to her neck. Her mind was spinning making her forget about everything.

Almost everything.

"Chat~I~I need to~to fi~finish my rep~report~" She moaned trying to make him stop .He just hummed and bit her neck lightly, making her let out a mewl.

His face went back to hers, licking his lips in front of her while staring at hers. "Purrincess... can't you forget about that for now and concentrate on me?" Chat asked, making butterflies kisses everywhere on her face.

"C~Chat~I~really~need~to~c~continue. W~we ~can~con~ continue~tomo~tomorrow~" She said and Chat gave her a hungry forceful kiss.

She squeaked and he pushed his tongue into her parted lips making him deepen the kiss.

He took a grip of her waist and pushed himself on her as much as possible.

She pulled away to take a breath but Chat kept going, rubbing his head on her shoulder and his fangs gazing her neck.

She breathed heavily and tried to calm down but Chat wouldn't let go of her. "Why do you always put something on top of me? Am I not that important?" He stated and she could tell by his voice the hurt in every word.

She unlatched him off her and made him look at her straight in her (E/C) eyes.

"C~Chat. You are the most important thing in my life. Why would you ever think that? " Her asked and he took a hold of her waist once more.

"Because nowadays you are always busy with something else and I always feel left out," he said, his ears drooping.

"I don't know if you know but for a fact, cats want attention and until now, you are always distracted either with work either with something else." He said tightening his hold on her, after every word.

She smiled at him and connected their foreheads together. "Well, nothing can distract me from my kitty. I may even say that you are my distraction." She said and kissed him, making him leave out a satisfied sigh.

She then pulled away but he didn't leave the grip on her waist."Seriously, though, I really need to finish my report otherwise my boss will kill me...or probably fire me I don't know what's more convenient for her." She stated and got up.

She looked at him with a sweet look plastered on her face. "And just so you know, you are the most important thing to me and...if you want...you could help me-" She was cut off by Chat picking her up and set her on his lap in front of her computer.

She laughed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, now...where were you?" He said and they both continued with her report making it purrfect for her boss. Luckily (Y/N) didn't die or get fired.


	11. ✓ || Chat Noir • Live Stream Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 10
> 
> Date: May 26th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You reach 1 million subscribers and decide to celebrate by live streaming with your boyfriend, who so finds your red lipstick in your makeup bag.
> 
> Warning: None

The camera was set up and so was the computer.

The lighting and everything was in place and (Y/N) was ready to start.

3....2....1

"Hey guys (Username) here. So I want to thank you all guys for 1 million subscribers.

THANK YOU SO SO SO SOOOOO FREAKING MUCH!!!

Ahem...

To celebrate, I posted on tweeter if you guys wanted me to do a live stream special and you all said yes sooooo here I am." She stated in a happy tone.

Nada Bakalka: Yass I've been waiting for a lifetime.Wuv you!

Mavis potter: Oh my gosh you're soooooo pretty

"Let's start. First of all I asked you all what you wanted to see and you all answered my boyfriend..."

Crazy girl19: Yes we want da boi. Where is he?

Mavis potter: Yass where's he?

"He told me that he'll be here in a little but right now let's see what we will be doing with him. Mmmmm, any suggestions?" She clasped her hands reading the comments as they rolled on the screen.

Lps Coro: Do challenges like CHAPSTICK CHALLENGE YOU TWO!!!!!!!!

Nada Bakalka: Yass or you can do the do not laugh challenge!

"Wow you guys have a lot of suggestions. We'll try to do them all okay?" You said smilling at the camera.

Crazy girl19: Ummm whose that stripper guy with the black skin tight cat suit behind you?

Once (Y/N) read that she turned around to scream and find Chat right behind her with a cheeky smile.

"I have told you a billion times to STOP SCARING ME!!!" She yelled, whacking his head lightly and he only chuckled.

"But your expression is so priceless..." He laughed at her pouting face and held his stomach. She rolled her eyes playfully and then pointed at the screen.

"Anyway... guys this is Chat, my boyfriend!" She puckered her lips and batted her eyelashes while holding his cheeks. Chat mimicked her features and suddenly, the comment section blew.

Crazy girl19: OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER

Nada Bakalka: You guys need a ship name mmmm

Mavis potter: (Shipname) forever

Nada Bakalka: YASS (SHIPNAME) FOR LIFE

"Umm are they always like that?" Chat eyed the comments carefully as he flushed a bit by what they were saying.

"Yeah..." (Y/N) shrugged and looked straight to the camera.

"Alright, so because we are celebrating 1 million subs Chat, we will be doing some challenges that people are going to suggest us! Are you in?" She poked his side, teasing him in the process. He grinned and slicked back his hair with his hand.

"Of course I am!" He stated and she clasped her hands. "Great! Now, let's see what everyone is thinking!" She looked at the comments.

Chapdagreat: TRY NT TO LAUH CHALNG WITH FOD!

Cutiepie: OMG that'll be so funny to watch XD

Nada Bakalka: pick dis one! Do a make up one!

Crazy girl19: Try not to get scared challenge!

"Chat, do you want to choose one?" He hummed, a sceptical look present on his face. He smiled, one of his canons pocking from under his upper lip.

"Let's do the make up challenge! I want to see how of a zombie I can make you look like~!" He evilly cackled, smugly looking at her.

"Don't you dare ruin my make up though cause it's really expensive. Okay you dork?" She flicked his bell as she stood up and walked towards her drawer.

"Chat's honor!" He winked at the camera and the viewers went once more wild.

Coming back with her bag full of makeup, she opened it up and showed it to Chat. "Okay, so be careful cause I don't want any spilling on the carpet."

He only nodded and smirked, taking the lipstick and twisting it open. "Pucker up darling~"

(Y/N) cringed slightly, leaning close. "Are you seriously going to start with lipstick?" He nodded eagerly, his tail swishing from side to side. She only sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you say so..." Doing as she was told, Chat grinned mischievously, before painting her lips with a red colored lipstick.

Once he was done, he threw it in the bag, coming up close.

"All done chéri~" A bit confused by what he said, she furrowed her eyebrows while going through her bag.

"But you haven't even put-" Chat cut her off by quickly smashing his lips on hers and pulling away in an instant. Leaving her in a daze, she stayed wide eyed as she stared shocked at him by his bold actions.

"What in the world did just happen...?" She muttered.

In the corner of her eye she could see all the comments blowing up her screen, all of them screaming with capitals and ship names.

"I wanted to see if what they show in movies is actually real."

That left her dumbfounded, looking at him confused. He only grinned, before peppering butterfly kisses all over her red painted face.

Taking a step back, he tried to hold in his laughter as he kept his eyes on her, scanning his work of art. "I guess it's true..."

Quickly snatching the mirror from her side, she agaped at what she was looking at. Lipstick stains in the shape of lips were found everywhere on her face, including the side of her neck.

Bewilde, she tried uttering a word, but he only shushed her, while inching close. "Are you going to return the favour mon amour~?"

After a minute of processing, she glared smugly at him, before applying a whole more lipstick on her lips and diving on him, ending the live stream while doing so.


	12. ✓ || Chat Noir • Art Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number: 11
> 
> Date: May 28th 2017
> 
> Not Requested
> 
> Summary: You're stuck with art blog and Chat so kindly helps you out.
> 
> Warning: None

Sitting in the park, you were trying to think of the best inspiration for your art class but nothing came to mind. You sighed disappointed getting up from your seat. The warm breeze suddenly changed, making the scenery feel different from before.

You were in Paris not too long so you didn't really get why superheroes were saving the city.Maybe from cats that were hanging from trees?Or a house burning on fire? You didn't know.But you did start hanging out with the sly kitty cat.

Walking to your apartment, screams occupied your thoughts, making you turn around.Your eyes widened as right in front of you stood a giant robot that shoots beams of electricity.You started running away trying to get to your house as soon as possible but right next to you was shot a car, making it land two feet next to you.

You jumped out of your skin and nearly screamed when you saw the robot stand right in front of you.You were so pale that you were ready to faint.He cornered you in an alleyway, making you let out a quiet cry for help.

You then heard a thump behind the robot making both of you turn your gazes to your hero.You let out a breath of relief when you found your hero ready to pounce on the robot.You started calling for your saviour and his ears perked out as he heard you.

"Princess?"He questioned and looked your way to find you trapped behind the monster.His eyes widened and he slipped his way to you.He landed on his fours in front of you and pulled you up making you let out a squeak.Without you knowing,he smirked at your reaction and jumped up on the rooftops,carrying you with him.

The wind hit your face so without wanting to, you buried your face in the crook of his neck.Chat tightened his hold on you, as you did so and landed safely on your balcony."You can let go now."He stated chuckling at your clinging form.

You blushed embarrassed and let go of him.You straightened your clothes and looked at his sly face as he leaned on your railing. "Thanks for the save Chat.I owe you" You said looking straight into his emerald eyes.

He chuckled lowly and took a hold of your waist.Your eyes slightly widened, but you then remembered your research about him.He was way too flirty for your liking.You always tried to remind yourself.He took a hold of your chin, bringing you back from your daydream.

You looked at him and blushed slightly making him grin at your reaction.He then was about to lean in when a shout was heard from an outraged Ladybug."CHAT COME HERE RIGHT NOW!WE HAVE AN AKUMA ON THE LOOSE"She screamed and Chat let go as Ladybug left after the villain.

He chuckled at her outburst and whispered seductively."I'll come back afterwards for my reward ma belle"He then left, leaving you dazed out of this world.

~That night~

Your Pov

As I looked at the starry night sky in front of me, I tried to think of an idea for my painting.Drinking a cup of hot chocolate and a pencil with a notepad, I sat on my uncomfortable fold-up chair.

Taking another sip of my drink a hot soft breath blew against my neck"Pourquoi bonjour ma chère princesse"My eyes widened as I dropped the hot chocolate on me making me jump up from my seat and look at my intruder.

"Oh, je suis tellement désolé ma chère, je ne voulais pas"He stated with wide eyes as he looked at me.I didn't really get what he said but the only thing I did was the sorry part.

"I-It's ok.I know you didn't mean it.W-Wait just one minute and I'll go and change"I said walking to my room.I changed into my pyjamas real quick, hissing a little after the burn that I had on my thigh and I walked outside to Chat.

I sat in my chair and he sat down as well."I'm so sorry Y/N I didn't mean to intend-" "It's ok Chat, I know you didn't mean it"I chuckled lightly.

"So what were you doing at the park today?"He asked starting a conversation."Well, I wanted to find inspiration for my art project but nothing came to min-wait a second"I cut myself off as I eyed Chat suspiciously.

"How did you know that I was at the park?You found me in the middle of Paris?"I asked and he chuckled nervously."I ehhh I might have passed um nearby the park uhhh and saw you?Yes yes, that's what I did"He answered nervously.

I eyed him but let him go as I knew that he wouldn't tell me."Ok..."I trailed off and I could see him let out a silent breath of relief.

"Anyways...you said that you hadn't gotten any inspiration from the park right?"He asked and I nodded lightly.Then his famous grin was back and I could see from that that he thought of something.I gulped.

"So why don't you sketch me?"He asked and I shot an eyebrow.He wiggled his and made a pose.This could actually work."You know, maybe it'll leave a spark of an idea if you do!"He said smirking at me.I actually thought about it."Ok, I mean why not."I said and it surprised him.

He quickly though gained back his flirty side as he laid down while stretching his muscles, purposely in front of me.I just rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you ready Chat?"I asked and he stared at me."Yes, ma princesse. Draw me like one of your french girls" He said batting his eyelashes and I snorted trying to contain my laughter.I shook my head and went into the drawing.


End file.
